


What The Fuck

by thatsmolperson9247



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Christine is a questioning cookie, Eventual Crossover, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Gay, Like other musicals, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but now im back yay, eventual OC, help me, i ahve no life, i cant tag, i have been on hiatus cos of band and spellbowl, i havent written anything good in a while, oof, prolly, so heere you go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmolperson9247/pseuds/thatsmolperson9247
Summary: When Christine breaks up with Jeremy over the phone while he's at Michael's house, Jeremy reconsiders his sexuality, and who he really likes.





	1. Idek, Ok?

Michael picked up the weed scented clothes off his basement- and bedroom- floor. He put them into his hamper. He vacuumed the drug powder off of the newer carpet, this house was only 4 years old, after all. He picked up joints and threw them into the trash. He set the beanbags up and made his bed. He was ready for company, his best friend, Jeremy Heere. Sure, 3 weeks ago right now, Jeremy and Michael were not on good terms.

_“Get out of my way, looser”_ Those words still burned in the back of his mind, making tears threaten to spill from his eyes. He stopped himself, knowing Jeremy would freak out if he was crying.

Even though Jeremy and Michael weren’t together as much, due to Christine, Jeremy tried his best to make Michael as happy as humanly possible when they were together. Last week, even though Michael told Jeremy he wasn’t hungry, Jeremy insisted he find something. Then, Jeremy knocked the ice tray out of the freezer and got ice all over his floor. Mr.  Heere just laughed, while Michael nearly cried because the ice hit Jeremy on his foot. He hated seeing Jeremy hurt or upset. That’s why he was glad Jeremy was spending time with the girl of his dreams, Christine Canigula. The two weren’t all that affectionate with each other, but they were constantly on dates or just video calling.

And Michael? He became friends with the “Squip Squad” including Brooke, Jenna, Chloe, and Jake. Rich was still out but was on good terms with Michael. Thank God.

Michael was thinking about the whole play incident, where even though Jeremy was an asshat, Michael was ready to help. He couldn’t just stand by while his friend- his  _Friends-_ suffered. He always had mountain dew red on hand, to ensure something like this NEVER happened again. The month or two Jeremy had the squip were the worst months of Michael Mell’s life. Even the months after Michael came out were better than these. Then, a knock at the door snapped Michael out of his trance, and he raced up the stairs.

His mother, Nadine, and his father, Mark, were out of town for Thanksgiving. They were going to Grandma Gertrude’s. Michael wasn’t welcome there anymore since he came out as gay.

When he opened the door, Jeremy’s beautiful face came into view. Wait….. Did Michael just think Jeremy was beautiful?

“Hello!” Michael greeted, letting Jeremy in.

“Hwy, Michael!” Jeremy was cold from the walk here, even though it was only one block, it was only 36 degrees outside. 

“So, wanna head to the basement? I have the Xbox set up, we can play AOTD, Minecraft, Fortnite, whatever you want.” Michael offered, as Jeremy took off his shoes and yeeted his coat onto the couch.

“Yea, let’s go.”

“Wanna do what we used to do and slide down the stairs?” Michael asked. He hadn’t done that with Jeremy in a while. Jeremy would sit on his lap, and they would slide down the stairs together. They hadn’t done this since freshman year.

“Why not?” Jeremy loved sliding down the stairs, because he didn’t end up scraping his ass, and he got to sit on Michaels lap. Who said he can’t enjoy sitting on his gay cr- best friends lap?

Michael sat down on the top stair, and Jeremy sat on his lap. He put his bag on his lap as well, and then, they slid down.

“This is bumpy!” Michael shouted. His basement was pretty deep into the ground, so it would be a longish ride.

“Kinky!” Jeremy shouted. Oh god no, Jeremy.

They finally reached the bottom and fell onto the floor in a fit of gaygl- giggles.

“Oh my god, that was fun!” Jeremy said as he yeeted his bag over to the bean bag chair by the tv.

“Easy for you to say, your ass isn’t all sore now!” Michael said between giggles.

“Wait, I have an idea!” Jeremy grabbed one of the bean bag chairs. “Slide down on this!”

“Good idea, Jeremy!” Michael and Jeremy ran up the stairs and set the beanbag down. They sat in the gay position again, and the beanbag began to glide them downstairs. The boys had a smooth landing at the bottom. “That was smart, Jer!” Michael exclaimed. Then they did it again. And again. Then, one time, the seam broke on the vinyl blue bean bag chair. The boys toppled off of it and down the remainder of the stairs as snow from the chair filled the stairwell and the entryway.

“Oh shit!” Jeremy had just broken Michael’s beanbag.

“It’s no big deal! This was only 20 bucks at Walmart!” Michael smiled, and then grabbed a handful of the white popping beans and threw them around.

“Snow bean fight!” Michael declared, yeeting a handful of the beans at Jeremy.

“Oh no, you don’t!” Jeremy grabbed a handful of his own, and threw them at Michael. This started the snow bean (idfk what else to call it) fight of the 21st century. 30 minutes later, Michael’s room looked like a winter wonderland, and both of the boys had goofy smiles plastered onto their faces.

“That was great!” Michael said, flopping onto his bed.

“Yah, it was.” Jeremy flopped down next to him. Michael turned around, to where he was facing Jeremy. He could kiss him right there, but Jeremy had Christine. He was straight. Jeremy knew Michael was gay, and was fully accepting. If Michael kissed Jeremy right now, he could throw away 12 years of friendship. He couldn’t do that. He could only dream.

Then, on cue, Jeremy’s phone rang.

The contact read Christine <3\. Oh yay!

“Ooh! It’s Chiirssi!” Jeremy answered the phone immediately, and walked over to the remaining beanbag chair by the TV.

Jeremy rushed up the stairs to the living room to take the call. Once again he had left Michael alone.

_“She’s his girlfriend, they need to talk sometimes.”_ Michael thought as he began to sweep up all of the beans on the floor. He heard his laugh from upstairs, probably something funny Christine said.

 *Time skip of two hours brought to you by Heather’s Candy Store*

THEY. WERE. STILL. TALKING. About 30 minutes after Jeremy took the call, Michael had cleaned the beans up off of the floor. He was now laying in his bed, listening to Bob Marley.

_“Wow, try to have a sleepover,”_ Michael thought.

Then, finally, Jeremy came barreling down the stairs.

“Finally!” Michael said, but then he noticed Jeremy’s face. It was red, and there were tears streaming down his cheeks. What had happened? “You okay?”

Jeremy didn’t respond, and he flopped onto the bed, crying.

“Bro?” He asked, worry filling his voice. What did she do to him?

“C-c-c-c-c-c-Christine b-b-b-roke u-up with me!” He sobbed, and Michael, instantly feeling sorrow for the boy, comforted him and gave him a hug.

“I’m so sorry! Why?” He asked, pulling Jeremy up to look at him. Once again, they could have kissed.

“S-she t-thinks s-she’s a lesbian, and w-wants time to figure things o-out.”

Oh. OH. Christine? A lesbian? Whoooo knew.

“Sh-she also said that she thinks I like someone else, but she won’t tell me who” He sighed, and buried his face into Michaels shoulder. Michael’s jealousy for this mystery person quickly fade away when Jeremy’s face was so close to his body.

“Hey. It’s okay. You guys are still friends, right?

Jeremy hummed in approval.

“Wanna play some video games?”

Jeremy got up, and just nodded.

Oof. There was only one bean bag.

“Oh shit, I forgot about the beanbag. Where am I supposed to sit?” Jeremy asked.

Then, Michael thought of a risky idea. “We could share! Uh… if you want.” He suggested, patting the teeny bit of space next to him.

“O-okay.” Jeremy was…. Blushing? Did he like Michael? Michael secretly hoped so.

Jeremy ended up cuddled up against Michael as they played the game. They were on level 13 of Apocalypse of the Dammed, they had finally beat level 9, thank god. Every time they lost- which was a lot- Jeremy would yell:

“Aww, bob Saget!” And flop into Michaels lap. His face was so close to his-

An hour or so later, the two were getting hungry.

“What do you want to eat? We can order pizza.” Michael suggested.

“Sounds good.” Jeremy replied. Then he looked off into space. Thinking about Christine.

“Buddy, are you okay?” Michael asked, after he called Papa Johns.

“Y-yeah. I’m- I’m fine. Jeremy stood up and stretched.

“Want to go to the hot tub?” Michael offered. Oh yeah! There was a hot tub in the sun room at Michael’s house.

“Sure!” Then, they ran up to the hot tub, where more shenanigans would ensue.

1776 words uwu


	2. 2 bros chillin in a hottub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shenanigans just get better! BTW, last chapter, if you remember when Jeremy spilled the ice everywhere, that happened to me one. My boyfriend (at the time) was desperate to find me something to eat, so he looked all over, and knocked the ice tray out of his freezer. me and his mom laughed. A few days later we broke up. That was 2 and a half months ago. Oof. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have been working on the draft of the last chapter and this one for a long time. I've been extremely busy over the past few months. Finally, everything is slowing down, but I will have honors band for a few more weeks and holidays and after that, I wanna try to spend more tie out doing things. Ill be a highschooler soon and I just want to spend some time with friends and family, you know? SO, if updates are ever slow, I'm sorry. I really am. If I loose interest in this stroys like all my others, I'm sorry. Sorry, these notes are so long. Continue now.

"Wait!" Jeremy said as the two got to the top of the stairs, "Shouldn't we wait for the pizza first?"

Michael chuckled. Jeremy's small but useful common sense was so cute! "Good idea," He agreed and flopped onto the couch in their living room.

*Timeskip brought to you by John Lauren's turtle*

The doorbell rang, the pizza was here. The boys had spent the wait looking on Instagram and Facebook, where Jeremy updated his relationship status back to single. He was still very upset, but maybe spending some time with his favorite person, Michael, would take his mind off it just a bit.

Michael came back with the pizza, they just got pepperoni, cos their squares. "Now ready to go to the hot tub?" He asks. "and before you protest we CAN eat in it, just don't get the pizza sucked into the jets. 

Jeremy giggled and followed suit to the basement to cha- and aww diddly darn he didn't have a bathing suit!

"Uh, hey Michael?" He asked tentatively as they went down the stairs.

"Yah?"

"Uhhhh..... I kinda don't have a bathing suit." Jeremy admitted, face going red.

"I have plenty! I have one that's probably your size!" Michael offered. Oh, okayyy. 

So, down the steps, they proceeded and Michael handed Jeremy the gayest swim trunks ever.

"Oh my god Michael, these are hilarious!" Jeremy laughed, his face a bright red, and not just from laughing  
"Oh my god Michael, these are hilarious!" Jeremy laughed, his face a bright red, and not just from laughing. None the less, he wore them.  
The sunroom was made of a thick glass to keep the cold out, and surrounded by heaters to keep it extra warm. The thick curtains were pulled down to keep the privacy. It was a perfect room if you ask me.

The pizza was nice and hot, and Michael set that, and a few Crystal Pepsi up on a table outside of the hot tub.

Michael jumped in first, it was an in-ground Jacuzzi AND pretty deep, after all. "the water feels great!" He said. 

Then, Jeremy yeeted himself into the Jacuzzi. "Your right, it is." Then, they leaned up against each side, 5 feet apart cos they're not gay.

"You know, we have set this up perfectly for a vine reference," Michael said, then stuffing a piece of the pepperoni pizza in his face. 

After a second, Jeremy thought of the vine Michael was thinking of. "Oh gosh, your right!" Ever since the squip incident, Jeremy was trying not to swear as much. Or maybe it's because the writer is at a LIBRARY and doesn't want to type any bad language.

Then, Michael set up his phone to record a video. Oh no he didn't!

"Htree two, one, sing!" Then, they sang together, "TWO BROS, CHILLIN IN A HOT TUB, FEET APART COS THEY'RE NOT GAY!"

Michael then proceeded to post it on youtube, titled: "Vine remake vol. 23" Wait, he has remade MORE VINES?

After that, the two just ate pizza with small conversation, not noticing that they were slowly getting closer to each other. About an hour later, they were only 6 inches apart.

"Ummm...." Michael tried to hide his blush by taking a long swig of his drink. 

"We should call the others in the group chat!" Jeremy suggested, and Michael agreed with an "Okay"

"Ring, ring

Richdabichhas joined the video call

Rich's face pooped up on the phone screen, followed by Jake's, Jenna's, Chloe's, Brooke's, then... Christine's. 

Oh dun diddly darnit Jeremy didn't think this through. He now had to look at the face of all of his friends, as well as the person that just made him cry for an hour. No big deal, right?

"Heyyo!" Rich exclaimed, the background of the hospital in view. His face was practically healed up, spare a few scars on his left cheek. 

"HIIII" Jenna exclaimed.

"Hey!" Brooke and Chloe said, synchronized.

Christine just waved.

"Hey. guys how you doing?" Jeremy asked.

"Fine, wheres Michael? He needs to get his booty in the group chat!" Rich exclaimed. 

Jeremy panned the camera and revealed a Michael testing some snapchat filters.

"there, right there," Jeremy said.

"Oh, hiiii!" Michael said, setting his phone down. "Were chillin in my hot tub.

"You're not 5 feet apart! OHHHHH!" Jenna exclaimed and proceeded to screenshot the heck out of the image of the two boys being so close together. "I SHIP IT!!!!!!" 

The two just blushed.

"Jenna, stop being vine trash for once!" Chloe yelled, causing the phone call of angsty teens to burst into laughter once more. 

"Stop disrespecting vine trash!" Jeremy defended Jenna, taking a thicc bite of pizza.

Michael smiled. His gay crush- best bro was chillin with him, he was in a call with all of his friends, and now the person he liked was single. Then he ruined everything.

"Jeremy random question," Micahel said. "What is your sexuality?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUNNNNNN


	3. NO HOMO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RIP MY SOUL PLATONIC FLUFF

The call went silent. Everyone spare Jeremy knew about Michael's…. Little Crush. So this would complicate things.

 

“I'm straight, why?” Jeremy’s demeanor now had an edge to it. Oh fuck.

 

“Just, I… I wasn’t sure, that’s all.” Michael was embarrassed and ashamed. Of course, Jeremy was straight! Well, that's at least what everyone thought.

 

**2 hours later**

 

Late o clock meant bedtime. Jeremy and Micahel were past the conversation in the hot tub and were now prepping for bed. As usual, they would sleep in the same bed. No homo. None intended.

 

“Nite.” Jeremy rolled onto his side to face away from Micahel.  _ If only.  _ Michael thought.

 

“Sweet dreams” Then Micahel fell asleep.

 

**3 AM**

 

Jeremy couldn't sleep. It was FREEZING in the basement. He put on his sweatpants and sweater and was still cold. He rolled over to see Michaels eyes staring into his soul.

 

“CAnt sleep?” Mciahel had that cant sleep love.

 

“It's freezing.” 

 

What Micahel was going to suggest was risky. “Well, body heat is best preserved when shared. We can move closer. NO HOMO THO”

 

Jeremy thought for a minute, then, his shivering frame gave in. He let Micahels warm arms wrap around his thin body, and let the body heat be shared. It was warmer now. Michael felt good. So did Jeremy. Then, he felt his cheeks heat up. Oh shit. Jeremy smiled and nuzzled into Michael more. Michael wrapped protective arms around the boy he loved. The boy he lived for. And then they both fell asleep just like that. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, that was so short. It's basically a filler chapter. Next chapter, Michael is invited to go with Jeremy and his dad to Jeremy's aunts for thanksgiving. Hilarity shall ensue. :)) Also, sorry for misspelling Michael. Ill work on that.


	4. Thanksgiving with the Heere family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOF.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, these are gonna be long notes, so buckle up.   
> Im terribly sorry this is late, i meant to have it up less than a week after thanksgiving. But, after thanksgiving was a hellish time. I wanted to spend more time with my friends, because December was to be a very busy month. I had two sleepovers with my best friend, at her place then at mine. I did finally get a new phone. That week, (after she stayed the weekend) i was supposed to go to Tennessee. She left her shorts at my house, and i forgot to bring them to her , because i was trying to get my C up, spend time with friends and get ready for the trip. WE got in a huge argument, and i lost a friend. I spent two days in Nashville, then we got home at 6 am that saturday cause the bus broke down. That day i had a Christmas party and had to get my grades up. the next day, i had to get ready for another trip, this time to Indianapolis. when i got back i was so drained then i got sick and now diddly here we are. So, im sorry that this is a month after thanksgiving, and by christmas it should be the christmas dance chapter. Thank you for sticking around, i love you all.

The morning light shone through the basement window, waking Michael from

A deep sleep. When he awoke, he noticed the smaller body curled up with him, and immediately blushed when he remembered it was Jeremy. The events of last night, such as the breakup, the hot tub incident, and what happened late in the freezing cold room flooded back into Michael's mind. He smiled remembering some aspects. Yes, it sucks that Jeremy’s love broke up with him, but it was okay Because Michael was there for him no matter what. Maybe, Jeremy enjoyed this (the cuddling) and maybe would be Michael’s QPP. That was close enough. But wasn’t what Michael wanted. 

 

Jeremy began to stir around 8, and when he woke up, he was shocked to realize arms wrapped around him. Christine was never to lovey dovey with Jeremy, they rarely kissed or held hands. 

 

<oh holy shite it’s Michael> Jeremy remembered. Did Jeremy gay for Michael? No.... maybe a little. Did this make Jeremy blush? Hell yes. But then Michael spoke from behind him. 

 

“You up, little boy?” 

 

“Ya- little boy?” Jeremy sat up as he giggled at the nickname, Michael was laughing too. 

 

“Don’t you have to leave to go to your grandpa's for thanksgiving?” Michael asked

 

“Yah, and you can come. My dad said so last night. If you want, ya know cos your family...” Jeremy invited.

 

“I’d love to!” Spend thanksgiving with his player 2? Hell yes! 

 

“Okay, but my dad will be here at 9, so we should prolly get ready.” 

~~timeskip brought to you by me giving Squidward a clarinet lesson~~

 

When Jeremy’s dad arrived, he let the boys know that they would be on the road for a while, 1 hour. Oof. The boys just played fortnite in the back seat. 

 

They arrived at 10, and jumped outta the car. 

 

“Jeremy, your grandpa's house is nice!” Michael adored the fancy home before him, with a fucking fountain in the front.

 

“Eh, I don’t really like all this extra shit, but come on in” 

 

Jeremy’s family was excited to meet Michael, almost as if Michael was Jeremy’s fiancé. Man, would That be nice.

 

 

 ˜ ˜timeskip brought to you by Brendon Urie ˜ ˜

Dinner had begun, finally. They all (Jeremy's aunt, uncle, grandpa, and dad) sat to eat.

 

Conversation was going smoothly, until, 

 

“So, Michael, got a girlfriend?” Jeremy's grandpa asked. And without thinking, Jeremy blurted it out.

 

“Oh, Michael's gay.” SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHSIT SHTIT SGJEIJGISFO.

 

Michael eyes went wide, and he ran off to the bathroom.

 

“Shit, um….” Jeremy just sat there, not knowing what to do. 

 

“Go bring him in here.” Jeremy’s uncle said. Jeremy nodded, and went to fetch Michael.

 

“MICHAEL!” Jeremy knocked on the door.

 

“Wait a minute you dick!” He called out.

 

“I don't have a dick you prick-- wait.” 

 

“Hold on,” Michael got up and let Jeremy in. He looked upset.

 

“Why would you just out me like that?” Michael asked.

 

“Because, i wasn't thinking, and my family is not like yours. Come on, my uncle wants you. I'm here to back you.”

 

A few minutes later, they went back into the kitchen.

 

“Alright, son. I'm gonna speak with you. In this family, we do not care if your gay or not. My son is 22, gay, and is spending thanksgiving with his husband. And we don't care, alright?” Michael nodded, smiling. He could be accepted here.


	5. I am so sorry

I am so sorry. I told myself and all of you that the Christmas chapters would be up BEFORE Christmas day, and i haven't done anything. 

 

 

 

so, i can either write a LATE Christmas chapter (to push the timeline along), just keep writing without a specific timeline, or, rewrite without a specific timeline. I rewrite a lot, so idk if fully rewriting is the best option. So, i think the story can just drop a timeline, but it is up to the readers. So, on January 1st, 2019, i will be checking to see the answers. Majority rules!

 

Sorry again.

XOXO,

9247


	6. Just read it

im so so so so so so sorry, but this fanfiction is going on a hiatus, maybe being discontinued. While im still into musicals, love the fandom and such, its not like it used to be. Its harder for me to think of ideas for this story, cos i literally have none, and, i no longer ship boyf riends romantically. if they were QPP's, that would be lit, but i ship stage dorks because that ship is obvious COS THEY GET TOGETHER IN THE END, and Jeremy is straight. I do enjoy reading fanfiction though, so you may see me around. who knows, i may write a Jeremy/Michael QPP fic one day. however, its time for me to return to the first fandom i joined (the depths of hell for some ppl) and that is the fandom for the nickelodeon series titled "The Loud House" its just so funny, and real. yes, there is those ppl who write incest..... i dont...... but i have an otp from that story, turns out, i am a girl x girl shipper usually, WHEN ITS SHIPS THAT ACTUALLY MAKE SENSE!! I could never get into pinkberry or zolana or Marliza cos, where did this come from??? there are a few ships that have no canon evidence i ship, and its usually when they benefit eachother, like treebros. In no way am i leaving the fandom, maybe just, taking a break from the fan fiction. i AM gonna be working on some Loud house stuff, so if your interested, it'll prolly be here and fanfiction.net. I might even include characters from musicals! I'm sorry about this, and i hope you all enjoyed the story i could write!  
Also, my fanfiction.net is smol9247

Farewell *blows kisses*


End file.
